Star Craft
Sypnosis Genres Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-Fi and Thriller Composer Michael Giacchino Sequel Star Craft II; Darkness Cast and characters Plot In the year 2205, a spaceship known as the U.S. Battlestar, under the command of Captain Brian Frost (Matt Damon), travels to the far southern galaxy to investigate an unknown planet they believe another species are in inhabitant. However, they arrive just to be attacked by an enormous spaceship called the Armadis, led by General Vohn (Michael Shannon), leader of a humanoid-like alien race called the Antians. Zalu (Clifton Collins, Jr.), Vohn’s first officer and loyal friend, demands Captain Frost to come aboard to discuss a cease fire. Once aboard, Captain Frost and his men are attacked by Vohn and his forces, and only Frost is able to escape on, hijacking one of their spacecrafts. Vohn assaults the Battlestar, but Frost fires at the Armadis, gaining the opportunity for his crew to escape. After saying final goodbyes to his wife Karen, who is pregnant, Frost sacrifices himself by flying into the Armadis, damaging the ship’s warp to prevent the Antians from pursuing. Soon after, Karen gives birth to her newborn son, Jace, before dying. Twenty-five years later, Jace (Adam Brody), who has trouble getting kicked out of college as well as getting fired from jobs in fights with one of his employers, is encouraged by Peter Frost (Danny Hutson), Jace’s uncle, to enlist in a space colony called “''Space Flighers”. In the academy, Jace is befriended by Stan McCoy ('Karl Urban'), Harrison Woods ('Columbus Short'), Sam Peterson ('Nick Jonas'), Jon Young ('John Cho') and Janet Harris ('Meagan Good') and soon reunites with his childhood best-friend Heather Grayson ('Teresa Palmer'), the daughter of Emmitt Grayson ('Liam Neeson'), the head director of Space Flighers and the Fligher Counil. Peter is under the command of the new ''U.S. Battlestar, with Ben Madsen (David Giuntoil), Janet’s lover and Jace’s rival, made first officer. After Jace easily beats Ben’s score in a simulation training system, Ben discovers Jace had cheated and reports this to the Fligher Council. After receiving a distress call from a planet called “''Eggera”, the ''Battlestar is deployed to investigate Eggera with Squad-0, but Jace is to remain at the academy as punishment for cheating the simulation. Jace and Stan board the Battlestar, where Jace discovers the Antians had taken the Eggeraians captive and claims to be an ambush by General Antis. Jace tries to warn Peter and the others, but nobody believes him. The Battlestar arrives at Eggera, only to find Squad-0 completely destroyed by the Armadis, which launches a massive laser beam into Eggera’s core, planning to slowly blow up the planet. After the Battlestar is attacked by the Armadis, Peter surrenders, gives Ben command of the ship and promotes Jace to first officer. Jace, Jon and chief officer Daniels perform a space jump onto the laser platform and disable it, but Daniels is killed when he gets pulled into the laser and disintegrates. Jace and Jon subdue several of Vohn’s patrol guards, but after they disable the laser, Vohn launches a massive bomb into the core. Jace and Jon are safely beamed back onto the Battlestar, while Ben quickly beams down to Eggera in the attempt to rescue a helpless Eggeraian family. Unfortunately, he is too late to save them and is beamed back onto the ship, just as the bomb activates, destroying Eggera, killing billions of its inhabitant species. A devastated Ben mourns his failure to save the Eggeraian family and reveals why he seeks revenge on Vohn. It is revealed that Vohn had killed Ben’s parents and their crewmembers while on a mission when he was ten years old, and Ben enlisted in Space Flighers in hopes of taking down Vohn and avenge the death of his parents. As General Vohn tortures Peter, Jace interrogates an Antian patrol guard, who was taken onboard the Battlestar by Jace and Jon for interrogation. After learning of Vohn’s plan to destroy earth next, Jace informs this to the crew, but Ben decides not to take action, changing their course to meet up and plan a counter-attack with Space Fligher reinforcements. Jace is not happy with Ben’s order and attempts to stage a mutiny, but to no avail and he is stranded on an unknown planet. On the planet, Jace is he saved from being devoured by humanoid-like creatures by Andy Jones (James Roday), a former space astronaut and intelligent scientific engineer who was left stranded by his traitorous crew after they’d discovered ancient gemstones. Andy takes Jace to his space-pod, where he reveals a small transporting devise, which he build by using left over tools and gemstones, and has enough power to beam a person anywhere they chose. Using the devise, Jace and Andy beams in the Battlestar, where Jace mocks Ben of being an unworthy captain of the Battlestar, proclaiming him to have brought nothing but shame to his crew and deceased parents. Ben attacks Jace, but storms off to pout in regret for not being able to stop General Vohn from extinguishing the entire Eggeraian race. Remembering what his parents had fought and died for, Ben decides to help Jace carry out a sneak attack on the Armadis, which has arrived to earth. The Battlestar is attacked by several Antian ships and Jace and Ben beams in the Armadis; Jace rescues Peter while Ben hacks into the ship’s system and forces it to warp to a wormhole in the southern galaxy. Jace overpowers and kills Zalu, then confronts General Vohn while Ben and Peter are beamed back on the Battlestar. Vohn subdues Jace, but just before he was about to kill him, Vohn is stopped by Ben, who had beamed back to help Jace. The two manage to overpower Vohn and beam back on the Battlestar, as the Armadis begins to be swallowed up by the black hole. Jace offers to rescue the surviving crew, but Vohn refuses and Jace opens fire with phasers and photon torpedoes, destroying half of the Armadis, killing Vohn and his crew in the process. The Armadis is finally destroyed, but the gravitational pull from the black hole begins tugging on the Battlestar, keeping it from escaping, even with its engines running at warp speed. The pressure is heavily damaging the ship as Jace orders Andy to get them out of there at all cost. Andy ejects the warp core and detonates it near the black hole, pushing the Battlestar to safety. Back on earth, Jace is promoted to the rank of captain and commanding officer of the Battlestar, while a recovered Peter is promoted to the Fligher Council. Jace promotes Ben as his first officer, and the crew sets off on the Battlestar on their new mission in the western galaxy. Category:Films based on video games Category:Movies Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Action/Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Science Fiction Category:Thriller Category:Films Category:Feature film